pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zorua
/ |dexmokalos=124 |evointo=Zoroark |gen=Generation V |species= Tricky Fox Pokémon |type=Dark |imheight=2'04" |metheight=0.7 m |imweight=28.5 lbs. |metweight=12.6 kg |ability=Illusion |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Gray |male=87.5 |evo= }} Zorua (Japanese: ゾロア Zorua) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Zorua is a small quadrupedal Pokémon that resembles a fox cub. It also slightly resembles a black cat. It has large triangular ears and a short snout with a tiny black nose, and furry whisker-like tufts of fur that protrude from either side of its face. Zorua's eyes are teal colored with red eyelids; it has circular red patches above its eyes. Zorua's body is covered mainly in slate-gray fur. It has a deep gray fluffy mane around its neck, and a tuft of red-tipped fur atop its head that resembles a flame. It has small red-tipped paws and feet with no visible digits, and a short fluffy gray tail. Behavior Zorua are known to be mischievous Pokémon. They are tricksters, possessing the ability to change into the forms of others to surprise and confuse them. They are able to transform into other Pokémon, as well as humans. When transforming into a human, it usually takes the form of a silent child. Zorua often has an impish grin on its face. Special Abilities Zorua can create incredible, realistic illusions. It is able to transform into both people and Pokémon in order to confuse them. Evolution Zorua evolves into Zoroark at level 30. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Castelia City (Requires Event Celebi) |bwrarity=Event |black2white2=Gift from Rood in Driftveil City |b2w2rarity=One |omegarubyalphasapphire= Route 102 |orasrarity=Rare}} Pokédex Entries |black=It changes into the forms of others to surprise them. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child. |white=To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon. |black 2=It changes so it looks just like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee. |white 2=It changes so it looks just like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee. |x=It changes so it looks just like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee. |y=To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |name = Zorua |bwspr =Zorua BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Zorua BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =Zorua BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Zorua BW Back.gif |xyspr=Zorua_XY.gif |xysprs=ZoruaShinyXY.gif |VIback=ZoruaBackXY.gif |VIbacks=ZoruaBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *A Zorua was owned by N as a child, as seen in the intro of Pokemon Black and White. N has a Zoroark during the final battle in N's Castle. *Zorua along with Zoroark were the first two Generation V Pokémon to appear in a Generation IV season anime of Pokémon in the movie, Zoroark: Master of Illusions. *Zorua is very similar to Riolu because they both have a single evolution, have psychic-like attacks and abilities, and are first introduced in movies that belong to one generation before theirs, Riolu in "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew" and Zorua in "Zoroark: Master of Illusions". *Zorua is one of only nine pure dark types. The others are Umbreon, Poochyena, Mightyena, Absol, Darkrai, Purrloin, Liepard and Zoroark. Origin Zorua is based on a fox cub. It is also based on the Kitsune of Japanese folklore, which is a mystical shapeshifting fox. It slightly resembles a black cat as well. Etymology Zorua's name comes from zorro, which is Spanish for "fox". Gallery Zorua-BW-DreamWorldArt.png Zorua-Anime.png Zorua-Anime2.png Zorua-PokémonRumbleBlastModel.png Zorua-PokemonConquestSprite.png Zorua-and-Celebi-Artwork.jpg ZoruaXY-AttackAnimation-2.gif ZoruaXY-AttackAnimation-1.gif Park Zorua.png Zoroark and Zorua.png Kodai Zorua-1-.png 800px-Zorua M13-1-.png Zorua's Scratch.png Zorua Night Daze.png Luke's Zorua Shadow Ball .png Luke Zorua.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon